Un loco en el santuario
by Corderito
Summary: Un santuario, en donde se puede observar la armonía absoluta entre caballeros de Atena. Pero hay alguien quien atormenta la vida, por las noches, de los 13 guardianes de las casas zodiacales, y perturbando las mentes de guerreros y diosa. ¿Quién será el misterioso ente que anda quitándole el sueño a más de a un guerrero?


_Un loco en el santuario._

 _Capitulo 1._

Hacia una hermosa mañana en Atenas, cielo despejado, con unas cuantas nubes, con el sol en lo alto, a pesar de ser cerca de las 5:30 de la tarde. Yendo al santuario de nuestra queridísima diosa Atena, el lugar estaba bastante tranquilo. Pajaritos volando por los aires, todo guerrero ocupado en sus propios asuntos tranquilamente sin molestar absolutamente a nadie. El silencio que se apreciaba era tan "glorioso" que nadie se atrevía a meter un poco de ruido.

Cerca del coliseo en donde entrenaban habitualmente los caballeros y amazonas, se encontraban 5 jóvenes compitiendo entre sí, sin cosmos. Batallas limpias, de jóvenes maduros, que no se enojarían por cosas triviales.

Hyoga: Waaahh –sacando la lengua y arrugando la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos-

Shun: Qué sucede? –Parando un golpe que iba dirigido al mentón de Seiya-

Hyoga: Me entro pelo de Shiryu a la boca, hazte un moño al menos, me está entrando todo en la boca…-alejándose de Shiryu lentamente- N-no tienes piojos cierto?

Shiryu: Aaaaash, que no tengo piojos! Cuantas veces debo decirles eso!? –viendo a sus amigos alejarse lentamente de él-

Seiya: Tanto tiempo en las cascadas demás que te pegaste algún bicho raro –poniendo como escudo su antebrazo-

Shiryu: Shunrei no es un bicho raro, y al maestro le tengo respeto, no le puedo decir eso.

Ikki: -pegándose en la frente con su palma de la mano- Ya Shiryu, por tu bien a tu cabeza…te cortaremos el pelo…no queremos pegarnos ni un piojo, garrapata, pulgas, tiña o lo que tengas –sacando una tijera de quien sabe donde-

Shiryu: JAMAS ME ATRAPARAN! –Comenzando a correr por el coliseo seguido de sus compañeros-

Pero…si miramos tal escena, de cierto ángulo por uno de nuestros drones _(de la fundación "Guerreros Anónimos", donado por Don Hades)_ , podemos ver a nuestros jóvenes correr entre pilares un tanto destruidos, si editamos el video, podemos ver a nuestros jóvenes corriendo en cámara lenta, con algunos efectos de brillos, editándole el audio y poniéndole risas grabadas…

Las amazonas se habían tomado su día libre, así que fueron a la playa en conjunto, con la compañía de los otros chicos de bronce. La escena que podemos apreciar es todas las amazonas acostadas en sillas de playa una al lado de la otra, usando gafas oscuras, sombreros grandes que le tapaban la mitad de la cara, con trajes de baño de dos piezas, al empezar la fila había un puesto de salvavidas en el que estaba sentado Jabu con un silbato, haciéndolo sonar cada media hora, para que todas se dieran vuelta al mismo tiempo y quedando de espalda. Tiene que ser un tostado pa-re-jo.

Y como ya hemos comentado sobre las amazonas…de los de bronce…creerán que los dorados están entrenando, en alguna misión, en reunión, o quizás pero no menos probable (aunque bastante extraño) estén limpiando sus respectivas casas…Pues…si pensaron en alguna de esas opciones o parecidas, lamento decirles lectores, que su pensamiento es erróneo.

Casa de Aries.

El caballero de la primera casa, estaba sentado en un escritorio que tenía en su habitación, echado prácticamente en la silla, con los pies sobre dicho escritorio, con una taza de té en sus manos.

Mu: -dándole un sorbo a su té- Que relajante se está cuando Kiki no está hinchando, agradezco el día en que el patriarca lo mando a Jamir. Le debería dar algo…-otro sorbo a su té-…no, no le daré nada…no se lo merece...-tratando de levantarse de su puesto, haciendo un movimiento brusco derramando su preciado té encima de sus pantalones, quemándole cierta parte delicada para su ser- Aaaaaayyyy! –Corriendo como vaquero al baño- Quema, quema, quema! –Abanicándose con sus manos- Por qué me pasa esto?!

Dohko: (en su estado de viejo) Eso es el karma, Mu. Te paso por ser malo con Shion.

Mu: Y usted que hace en MI baño de MI habitación? –Sentado en la tina mientras daba el agua-

Dohko: Pasito a pasito subiendo a la reunión de más tarde –afirmado en un bastón de madera, que resulto ser un palo de escobillón- Ocupare tu escobillón como bastón…

Mu: Claro, ocúpelo…pero…por qué no simplemente se transforma en joven?

Dohko: Cállate chiquillo maleducado sin cejas! –pegándole con el palo del escobillón en la cabeza y salir de la casa de Mu…lentamente-

Casa de Tauro.

Aldebarán sentado muy sonriente en su gran mesa, contemplaba toda la comida que estaba frente suyo, pasteles, pan, kuchen, tocino, un pernil de cerdo, pescado, huevos…en fin…la lista de alimentos ahí presentes es interminable. Preparándose para probar un bocado de pie de limón para levantar la vista y encontrándose con Dohko, quien lo miraba con cara de viejo decrepito hambriento de semanas.

Aldebarán: Maestro! Saque lo que usted quiera…

Dohko: -peinándose su barba con un tenedor y luego dejando el tenedor a un lado- Me das un cuerno? Quiero saber cuánto gano con uno de esos…

Aldebarán: Creo que Mu tiene el que perdi hace tiempo…por qué no se lo pide a él?

Dohko: Eso hare…eso hare…-comenzando a salir a paso lento de la casa de Aldebarán-

Casa de Géminis.

Kanon estaba apoyado en el marco de una ventana contemplando el paisaje mientras que tomaba un juguito en caja, de naranja. En cuanto a Saga, no había señales de vida en esa casa por parte de él…el por qué? Fácil, es una palabra…Kanon.

Jugando monopoli, Saga termino enojándose con todo y Kanon como medio de la única salida fue mandarlo a otra dimensión.

Flash Back.

Saga: Aaghh! –Agarrándose los cabellos azules-

Kanon: Ya hombre, veo que no tienes plata –viendo el lado donde estaba jugando Saga- Así que…hipoteca hombre…

Saga: -haciendo una mueca y dando la vuelta de la tarjeta, de una sola propiedad-

Kanon: Hey, con una sola no te alcanza para pagarme…

Saga: -sintiendo un tic en el ojo- Pu-dre-te Kanon…

Kanon: S-Saga? –tomando la pieza con la que jugaba y levantándose de la cama- Atrás! Alejate!

Saga: -acercándose lentamente a su hermano- Te voy a mandar a-

Kanon: OTRA DIMENSION! –Lanzando su ataque para que Saga desapareciera en tres segundos, poniendo una mano en su pecho- Ay, aaaaay, creí que no la contaba…uff….aaaayy –desmayándose-

Fin Flash back.

Kanon: Mmm…-dando un sorbo a su jugo y dándose vuelta al sentir un cosmo entrar a su casa- Dohko?

Dohko: Maestro Dohko para ti –guiñándole un ojo-

Kanon: …Ok…que le trae por mi-

Dohko: -haciendo un alto con su mano para sacar su celular que sonaba con la canción "turn down for what"- Aló? Shiryu?...aja, ya veo…aja….aja…si…no…Shunrei tenía…nos vemos…-cortando la llamada-

Kanon: …que lo trae por mi casa?

Dohko: Subiendo a la reunión de la tarde…me das un aventón?

Kanon: Mu es especialista en aventar gente por las escaleras en un ataúd…-apuntando con su pulgar las casas de más abajo-

Dohko: Me refiero donde Shion –afirmándose en su bastón-

Kanon: Naah, debo esperar un momento, debo ir a buscar a Saga…fue a…comprar…shampoo…

Dohko: -entrecerrando los ojos- Que marca?

Kanon: Eh…hedalshouder…creo –agregando lo último para sí mismo-

Dohko: Entonces nos vemos en la reunión –despidiéndose de Kanon con la mano y subiendo lentamente las escaleras hacia Cáncer-

Casa de Cáncer.

La casa estaba totalmente vacía y es que nuestro cangrejo está contando las almas en el Yomotsu, feliz de la vida cantando una canción de "my Little ponys".

Casa de Leo.

Aioria dormía echado en su cama de espalda, plácidamente bajo el sol que entraba por su ventana, con sus manos encima de su estomago, y con una sonrisa en el rostro por el calor que sentía.

Dohko: Leo despierta! –Golpeando la pared con el palo de escobillón-

Aioria: -dándole la espalda- No me joda viejo, 5 minutos más mami…5 minutos más…

Dohko: -acercándose al caballero para comenzar hacerle cosquillas en las piernas-

Aioria: Ahahahahahha no ahahaha para, para ahahahah PARA! –estirando su pierna y pegándole a Dohko en el proceso para mandarlo por el pasillo hacia el fondo y volviendo a quedarse dormido-

Casa de Virgo.

El joven hindú, rubio, de ojos azules, una mezcla de Bob Esponja con Barbie, meditaba, o eso hacía creer, tranquilamente, mientras que por cosmos hablaba junto con Buda.

 _Shaka: Shaka a Buda, Shaka a Buda, aquí rubio margarita, responsa panzón amigable, repito, aquí rubio margarita._

 _Buda: Shaka, amigo mío, ya estuviste fumando de tus plantaciones secretas? Te dije que esas no se fumaban, se preparaban como té. –Diciéndolo en tono de reproche-_

 _Shaka: D-de verdad?...Creo, creo que hice el proceso mal….Buda?_

 _Buda: -suspirando pesadamente- Que Shaka?_

 _Shaka: Es normal ver elefantes rosas?_

 _Buda: Elefantes rosas como los de Dumbo?_

 _Shaka: Si! Como esos elefantes…es normal?_

 _Buda: Para empezar, no es normal que medites horas y horas y te pierdas la diversión de ir al bar Dionisio's con tus amigos, segundo…hablar conmigo tampoco es una señal de que todo está normal…y tercero...No, no es normal ver elefantes rosas….ni con tutu tampoco._

 _Shaka: -cerrando la boca para que no saliera esa pregunta- Ok, gracias Buda._

 _Buda: Siempre para ayudarte Shakita, trabajando por su bienestar._

 _Shaka: De verdad?_

 _Buda: Si…lamentablemente, es por obligación._

 _Shaka: OIGA!_

 _Buda: Bromeaba, bromeaba, Buda cambio y fuera, paaaaz._

Casa de Libra.

Esta estaba vacía por obvias razones que vimos anteriormente. Dohko ya se había recuperado del golpe y subía la escalera hacia Virgo lentamente, aun que esta vez mas lentamente por los golpes que se dio.

Casa de Escorpio.

Milo se preparaba para partir a Piscis en busca de esmalte rojo y una lima…hoy quería arreglarse sus uñas, no quería tener que usar su aguja escarlata con toda la uña quebrada y sin pintar…así es, su oscuro secreto a salido a la luz.

Milo: ...Gracias querida autora….gracias…lo único que falta es que me tiño el pelo y que voy a un salón de belleza con Afrodita.

 _Corderito:_ Pues ahí esta amigos, acaba de admitir que va a un salón de belleza con Afrodita…y tenemos pruebas –sacando un televisor de quien sabe dónde y un DVD- Aquí queridos, podemos apreciar a Milo junto con Afrodita, mientras le hacían la manicure y la pedicura. –la siguiente imagen que salía eran ambos jóvenes con una pasta de tonos verdosos con dos pepinos uno en cada ojo-

Milo: Que quiere por no mostrar esos videos?!

 _Corderito:_ Después te lo digo…sigamos avanzando por las casas.

Casa de Sagitario.

En la puerta de su casa había una nota que decía lo siguiente:

" _Querida gente, salí a comprar mercadería (y cigarros). No les doy permiso para pasar por mi casa, favor de esperar donde Milo de Escorpio, la casa de abajo. Si eres Seiya NO TOQUES MI ARMADURA, ES MIA. Si eres Aioria, queda un poco de leche en el refrigerador para que saques. Si eres Shura, NO te quedes en mi casa sin permiso, tú tienes la tuya._

 _Con amor Aioros."_

Casa de Capricornio.

Shura estaba haciendo los panes para la reunión llevada a cabo en la tarde, algunos sin bordes, otros con queso y sin tomate, solo con jamón, para cada gusto de las 20 personas que estarían en la reunión. Rezongando por lo bajo ya que tuvo que ir a comprar las cosas para los panes, ya que Aioros no lo dejo entrar a su casa e insultando mentalmente al patriarca por haberlo dejado con esa tarea.

Casa de Acuario.

Camus estaba en sentado en un puff (o pera, no sé cómo se llamaran), viendo una tranquilamente una película….que era Buscando a Nemo.

Camus: ….Yo nunca conocí a mi padre…-mirando fijo la pantalla para luego levantarse de su puesto y dirigirse a la cocina, el hambre ya estaba comenzando a aparecer y no podía aguantarse a la reunión-

Casa de Piscis.

Afrodita estaba en el jardín plantando y arreglando distintos tipos de rosas, mientras que tarareaba Barbie Girl…

Afrodita: C'mon Barbie let's go party, aah ah ah yeeeeeahh!

Y pasando las doce casa zodiacales nos dirigimos al salón patriarcal en donde podemos observar al patriarca Shion, sentado detrás de un escritorio, mientras que en uno de sus mechones se hacia una trenza mientras que leía el diario.

Shion: Vaya subió el dólar…-leyendo despreocupadamente ya que la tarea tediosa de hacer los panes se la había encargado a Shura, escapándosele una risita por lo bajo-

Flash Back.

Atena: Eso es todo mis queridos guerreros, pueden retirarse –Yéndose corriendo empujando a todo ser vivo en su camino para poder ver su novela de las 19:00-

Shion: Shura, espera a que el resto se vaya, debo decirte algo importante.

Shura que iba hablando animadamente con Aioros se dio la vuelta junto con un "uuuh" de parte del resto y un "Y ahora que hiciste, Shura?, de Aioros. Encogiéndose de hombros se fue donde el patriarca hasta quedar frente a él, esperando a que todos se fueran para preguntar-

Shura: Sucede algo patriarca? –tratando de acordarse por si había hecho alguna estupidez o algo parecido- Ummh….hice…hice algo malo?

Shion se saco la máscara que usaba en ese momento para poder acercarse a Shura a paso lento, tan lento que Dohko llego a su casa en forma de viejo y Mu se acostó a dormir sin usar tele transportación…

Shion: -poniendo una mano en el hombro de Shura- tengo una misión muy importante para ti, joven Shura –hablando con semblante serio-

Shura: Patriarca…por qué me habla como Dohko cuando nos dice algo? –o como Yoda agrego para sus adentros-

Shion: -mirándolo mientras que entrecerraba los ojos- Quiero que tu hagas los panes para la reunión de pasado mañana.

Shura: Q-que?! –poniendo los ojos en blanco "me habla en serio?!"-

Fin flash back.

Shion al recordar tal suceso, se le formo una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Por otro lado Saori, estaba en un cuarto alumbrado solo por algunas velas, contando unas monedas que sacaba de un baúl. Así es, no le paga vacaciones a sus caballeros porque supuestamente no tiene plata…"supuestamente".

Shion: -estirándose en su puesto para sacar un brazo por el lado de la túnica y ver su reloj- Vaya…en 30 min. Más es la reunión…debería arreglarme…

 _Fin capitulo 1._


End file.
